memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John S. Ragin
|birthplace = Newark, New Jersey, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |characters = Doctor Christopher }} John S. Ragin was a veteran television and occasional film actor who, in , appeared as Doctor Christopher in the sixth season episode . He is best known for his portrayal of another physician, Dr. Robert Asten, on the hit series Quincy, M.E., co-starring with Robert Ito and Garry Walberg. Ragin had previously worked with Garry Walberg in a 1967 episode of The Invaders which featured Seymour Cassel. Ragin appeared in a second episode of the series that same year, this time with Lawrence Montaigne and Alfred Ryder co-starring. Ragin and Walberg would again appear together in a 1971 episode of Robert Foxworth's series Storefront Lawyers (on which Ragin had previously that same year with Meg Foster and John Rubinstein) and again in the 1977 TV movie The Amazing Howard Hughes (also featuring Barry Atwater and Ray Buktenica). In 1968, Ragin appeared in an episode of The Wild Wild West with John Abbott. From 1966 through 1968, Ragin appeared on four episodes of Felony Squad, working with the likes of Robert DoQui, Vince Howard, Mark Lenard, Alan Oppenheimer, Alfred Ryder, Vic Tayback, and Jason Wingreen. He went on to appear with star Leonard Nimoy in two 1970 episodes of , including one with Kor actor John Colicos. In 1987, he appeared on Murder, She Wrote, in an episode with future star Kate Mulgrew, as well as Vince Howard and Robert Walker Other television series on which Ragin has appeared include Gomery Pyle, U.S.M.C., The F.B.I. (working with Stephen Brooks, Meg Foster, Gary Lockwood, Hal Lynch, and Robert Walker, Jr.), Get Smart, The Bold Ones: The Lawyers (two episodes, including one with Steve Ihnat and Sandra Smith), Ironside (three episodes, including one with Bill Quinn and another with Ed Begley, Jr., James Gregory, and Vince Howard), Night Gallery (in an episode with William Windom), Alias Smith and Jones (with Logan Ramsey), Cool Million (with Joseph Ruskin), Barnaby Jones (with Lee Meriwether, Bill Erwin, Bill Quinn, and William Smithers), Mannix (with Fritz Weaver), The Magician (with Biff Elliot, Mark Lenard, Ian Wolfe, and Anthony Zerbe), Cannon (with Alfred Ryder), McCloud (starring Diana Muldaur, in an episode with Michael Ansara and Jeff Corey), Harry O (starring Anthony Zerbe), Jigsaw John (in an episode with Michael Ansara and Lee Delano), City of Angels (with Darleen Carr), Emerald Point N.A.S. (with Bruce Gray), and Riptide (with Kim Darby and Ken Olandt). Ragin has also been seen in such television movies as 1969's The Whole World Is Watching and The Lonely Profession (both featuring Kermit Murdock, with the former starring Steve Ihnat), 1971's The Forgotten Man (with Percy Rodriguez), and 1974's Killer Bees (starring Edward Laurence Albert). The same year, Ragin and TOS guest actress Jan Shutan played Walter and Ruth Cramer in the television movie Senior Year. This movie spawned a short-lived series, Sons and Daughters later that year in which Ragin and Shutan reprised their characters. During the 1990-91 television season, Ragin was a regular on the soap opera Santa Barbara, during which time Nicholas Coster, Henry Darrow, and Louise Sorel were a part of that show's cast. In addition, Ragin has had roles in the feature films The Parallax View (1974, with Kenneth Mars and Anthony Zerbe), Earthquake (also released in 1974 and co-starring George Murdock), and Moving Violation (1976, co-starring Stephen McHattie, Dick Miller, and Jason Wingreen). His appearance on Next Generation was his last work. Ragin passed away on 14 April 2013. http://forestlawn.tributes.com/condolences/leave_memory/95718401 External links * * es:John S. Ragin Category:Performers Category:TNG performers